1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine needle thread take-up mechanism of the demand responsive type, that is, in which the thread, after being drawn up by a driven thread engaging member to set each stitch, is lightly retained by the takeup mechanism for release only in response to subsequent demands from the stitch forming mechanism. More particularly, this invention relates to the combination of a take-up mechanism of the above character and a novel and advantageous arrangement for introducing thread thereto with which it is capable of cooperating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,371 of R. H. Larsen for "Threading Arrangement for a Sewing Machine" issued Aug. 21, 1984 discloses a demand responsive take-up having a threading arrangement which requires parts to be manufactured with exceedingly close tolerances, thus increasing the cost of manufacture and requiring an elongated threading path which increases the difficulty of operator interface therewith.